


Deeper

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: James isn’t the first man to ever fuck Teddy, but he wants him to be the last.





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Deeper" on tumblr. Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

“Fuck,” Teddy rasps, breath hitching as James’s cock finally slides past the tight ring of muscle to slip inside his body. 

James’s grip tightens on Teddy’s hips as he keeps pushing in. 

Teddy exhales slowly, the initial burn a sharp juxtaposition to the intense pleasure of feeling so full. It’s been so long since he’d let anyone fuck him and he’d almost forgotten how much he loved it, what it felt like to have someone else all over him— _inside_ of him.

“Fuck, Teddy,” James breathes, his hands releasing Teddy’s hips as he moves his palms to lay them flat against Teddy’s lower back. He rubs small circles at the hollow, and Teddy doesn’t know if it’s for Teddy’s benefit or his own. “You feel so good,” James whispers, and there’s a hitch in his breathing, his hands beginning to shake.

Teddy keens, hips lifting off the bed as he spreads his legs wider, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs and dripping pre-come onto the freshly washed sheets.  _Deeper_. He wants him deeper but fuck he doesn’t want to beg. This is James’s first time. He’d promised himself he’d let James set the pace.

“Teddy,” James breaths, fingers digging into Teddy’s back as James finally seats himself all the way inside, his hips flush against Teddy’s arse. “Teddy, Teddy, Teddy,” James chants, dropping his hands on either side of Teddy as his chest falls flush against Teddy’s back.

James whines, scrambling to cover Teddy’s hands with his own, linking their fingers as James presses his forehead into Teddy’s shoulder and finally, begins to pull out.

“ _Oh_ ,” James pants, pushing back in. “Fuck, is that—is that okay?”

Teddy’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry.  _Is that okay?_  No, it’s not okay. Not even a little bit. Teddy feels like James is carving out a hole inside of Teddy that no one else will ever be able to fill, feels as if his heart is floating outside of his chest with the force of holding back the words he’s so desperate to say— _I love you, Jamie, I want to love you forever_ —words he holds back because James is only nineteen and too young to make promises of forever.

“Yes. Fuck yes,” is all he says.

“Teddy. Fuck, Teddy,” James groans, beginning to set up a maddeningly slow pace. “ _Teddy_ ,” he says again, as if unable to stop himself. Teddy doesn’t mind. He loves the way his name sounds falling from James’s lips almost as much as he loves the way he feels when James looks at him.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Teddy says, feeling a dampness against his neck as James rubs his face against Teddy’s fevered skin.  _Fuck_. The idea of James crying shouldn’t be such a turn on, but James never could hide how he was feeling and the knowledge that this has him so completely overcome wrecks Teddy in a way nothing ever has before. 

“Teddy, fuck, Teddy,” James mumbles, his thrusts becoming erratic and his grip on Teddy’s hands nearly painful. Teddy squeezes his hands back in silent comfort, moving his hips back to meet James’s every thrust.

James isn’t the first man to ever fuck Teddy, but he wants him to be the last and his chest burns with the weight of the truth he isn’t brave enough to share.  _Not yet._  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are love


End file.
